<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在谁也没看到的地方 by todistaja016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085339">在谁也没看到的地方</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/todistaja016/pseuds/todistaja016'>todistaja016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/todistaja016/pseuds/todistaja016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>宇宙间万物的终极命运</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在谁也没看到的地方</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在谁也没看到的地方，教会街的最后一只表停了。<br/>这是一只拥有蛇皮表带和石英表盘的好表，它的主人想必花了大价钱才将它从富豪的私人藏品中邀请到自己手腕上来。而那个看起来本本分分的老制表匠，想必也曾为了那条开曼群岛的琥珀色大蟒和里奥阿查总督泳池里的月光色石料大费周章。为了庆祝这块表的诞生，死神与美神献上了近乎等价的礼物——来自北极冰洋的十三位角鲸骑士失去了它们的佩剑，只因为这块表过分骄傲，只愿意接受最为杀伐果决的剑刃成为伴自己一生的表针；而那座如今搁浅于西半球永世不见阳光的海域的远洋巨轮，则是在自己身上最坚硬光滑的钢铁遭到拒绝后果决地选择了自我毁灭。这一切牺牲与自戕并没使时间在表盘上款缓行过之际更为步履升盈，毕竟那只表在它还生长在设计图上的时代就曾多次声明过：底盖要使用光洁到能够充当镜面的永不生锈的金属，所有的齿轮和铰链螺丝都应该曾服侍过至少三代最尊贵的皇室成员，那枚地球上最强大帝国的最高统帅曾亲吻过一百零七次的戒指将被制成表冠，除此之外，不光是月亮，就算是那傲慢无上的太阳每当正午时分透过叶片罅隙匆匆投到我身上的一瞥也应该充分展示出敬畏之意。<br/>但是所有人都没想到的是，这枚曾令时间本身颔首祈祷的艺术品、就连至高神明都愧于收下的祭物，在没有人记得日期与时刻的某一个瞬间，在教会街某个没有人知道在哪的昏暗房间里，平静地、驯顺地、近乎卑微地销了声。再没有时间或是声音在它下落不明的身躯内跃动，事实上，就在它的最后一枚齿轮停止走动的那一刻，时间本身也随之澌灭了。于是整条街道，继而是整座城市，整个国家，都在这一帖连叹息都来不及发出的讣告中下落不明。从这往后，再没有人能够从最德高望重的地理学者和航海家绘制的地图和海图中找到这个国家、这座城市、这条街道的标记，而东迁的鸟群会在来年四月发现，它们再也无法回到自己破壳而出迎接第一缕生命的地方。<br/>没有任何证据可以证明这个地方存在过，就连教会街本身也开始怀疑“存在”这件事情的真实性，它记得，自己生长在亚楠的心脏上，曾经日日夜夜随着鞋底与蹄铁的万千下敲击为她输血供氧，现在那些吵闹不止的人群、那些漂亮的高头大马都到哪里去了？那些曾经如同摩挲情人脸颊般落在砖瓦与石墙上的抚触，那些从教堂大门内飘出来的神秘而悠远的齐颂与歌咏，那些气味能令最馥郁的花枝自惭形秽的熏香，那些工坊里不绝于耳的铁器捶打声、那些利刃在空气里划出的丽影、那些洒落在石板小路上的月光、那些狂乱的生命、那些迷途的死亡，他们都到哪里去了？<br/>由于记忆不再可信，教会街觉得，历史的寸缕也开始从自己身上脱落。它第一次发现，自己和曾经生活在自己身边的人们身上是缠绕着怎样一种沉重的宿命在负重前行，现在那些宿命和誓言就像被丢进海里的锚，留在岸上的铁链以一种不可挽回的气魄和回天乏力的绝望追逐着它一并沉海。很快，最后的线头也将消失在海里，历史一点也不剩下，那时教会街对自身命运的疑惑也将消失得一点不剩，世界不会再垂听它的呼救。于是它把视线投向教堂那宏伟的尸体，但是就算在那里也已数百上千年没有时间的跫音响起；它又匆匆忙忙看向月亮，但是没有月亮，她就和太阳星辰等一切时间的标志一样，在很多个世纪之前就忘记了这个地方；它想要扑到好猎人们的门前求救，但本该是门的地方空空如也，合页耷拉在门框上就像尸体暴露在外的骨骼，灰尘吞没了曾坐落着猎人工坊的地方，硕大无朋的空寂站立在房屋的框架中间，现在任何人对于这个地方而言都是异乡人了。<br/>教会街直到这时才怀着一丝敬畏看向那只表的尸体，那只表在上一支表咽气之后，又倔强地走动了上千、上万、上千万个360度。它那由最杀伐果决的剑刃制成的表针过于老朽而断裂成崎岖骇人的形状；光洁到能够充当镜面的金属底盖恪守诺言没有生锈，却因心灰意冷而再也照不出任何事物的影子；那些加起来服侍过上百位皇室贵族的齿轮和铰链螺丝在漫无尽头的劳碌之中纷纷脱离了原先的位置；那枚曾被世上最痴情的将军亲吻过一百零七次的戒指制成的表冠在无人垂爱的巨大孤独中为自己判了死刑。但是这只表依然固执地走动到了任何钟表都没能走到的时刻，它的指针旋转过的度数远超于全世界所有其他钟表旋转过度数的总和，它依靠骄傲和倔强在自己生来携带的奇迹上又增添了新的奇迹，尽管在这条时间再也不会光顾的街道上，所有死去的钟表都分享着同一个凄惨的命运，长着同一副颓老的遗容。<br/>在见证了最后一次死亡之后，教会街叹息着承认了不存在，它承认自身的存在只是场虚幻的梦境，再也没有历史或未来能够为自己佐证。<br/>在谁也没看到的地方，这个叫做亚楠的城市永远地消失了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>